


Your New Boyfriend

by Anonymous



Category: Minecraft (Video Game), Video Blogging RPF
Genre: Crushes, Implied Sexual Content, Kissing, M/M, i wrote this at 1:32am bare with me
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-12
Updated: 2021-01-12
Packaged: 2021-03-17 04:13:35
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 849
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28718640
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/
Summary: “Dream, I-““Do it. We both want this, right?”He nodding hesitantly, grip tightening on the edge of the scuffed plastic as Dream’s hand let go of his wrist. “But..-““George.” The man’s tone was gently firm, causing the shorter to suppress another shiver. “I want you to.”The hunter sighed, beginning to move the mask. “Okay.” Taking his other hand, he carefully removed the plastic piece, nervous of what he was about too see-The mask clattered to the stone ground beside them.
Relationships: Clay | Dream/GeorgeNotFound (Video Blogging RPF)
Comments: 2
Kudos: 61
Collections: Anonymous





	Your New Boyfriend

**Author's Note:**

> i regret this

“Dream...?!” George gasps as the taller man backs him up against the wall, eyes widening in surprise at the sudden boldness of his friend. The other man had seemed so nervous a couple moments ago- and while there was a clear... ‘tension’ rising in the room, he didn’t expect it to escalate to something like this so quickly. The speedrunner had kept moving closer to George, clearing struggling with something to say, before he had suddenly moved to pin the shorter again the wall.  
“George.” Came Dream’s low, husky voice. The hunter gulped, feeling the blood rush to his face, looking away from the smiley face boring into him to glance at the hand that was keeping him in place. He had no idea what was going on- well, he did, it was pretty clear, but he never expected anything like this of Dream. And while he’ll admit he’s had feelings for his best friend for ages now, he didn’t know the speedrunner felt the same way. At least, that’s what he thought this was? It stirred up a anxious feeling inside him, as if butterflies were fluttering around in his stomach, fighting to escape.  
Inhaling sharply in shock as Dream used his other hand to gently grab his chin, moving his head back to look at his mask, his nervousness increased by ten folds. He couldn’t tell what the man was thinking at all, his mask void of emotion and his body language unreadable. He shivered as the speedrunner gently caressed his face, thumb brushing over his soft pink lips. Closing his eyes, he hesitantly leaned into the touch, unknowingly bringing a soft smile to the blonde’s face.  
“I’ve wanted this for a long time.” Dream whispered, leaning forward a bit more. George cautiously blinked his eyes open again, staring owlishly at the speedrunner. “And judging by your reaction,” a slight chuckle from the man, “I think you have too. Am I right?”

George exhaled shakily, nodding slowly. “Y-yeah.” Was his high-pitched, nervous reply. Dream chuckled again, brushing a hair strand out his face. Subconsciously his gaze trailed downwards ever so slightly as the speedrunner shifted impossibly closer, making a small noise of surprise when it elected another laugh from the man, eyes darting back up. “I’m s-“  
“Shh, George, it’s fine.” He shook his head gently, moving his hand off of the hunter’s face, trailing it down to grab the other’s wrist. His eyes widened more as he guided it up to rest on his mask, breathing stuttering.  
“Dream, I-“  
“Do it. We both want this, right?”  
He nodding hesitantly, grip tightening on the edge of the scuffed plastic as Dream’s hand let go of his wrist. “But..-“  
“George.” The man’s tone was gently firm, causing the shorter to suppress another shiver. “I want you to.”  
The hunter sighed, beginning to move the mask. “Okay.” Taking his other hand, he carefully removed the plastic piece, nervous of what he was about too see-

The mask clattered to the stone ground beside them. George swore he felt his heart stutter in shock at the absolute god of a man in front of him, Dream’s soft features and wanting emerald green eyes filling him with an unexplainable emotion as he immediately started absorbing every feature on his face. Light freckles dotted his ever so slightly tanned skin, surprisingly long blonde hair that was usually tucked underneath his hood and mask falling messily over his eyes. He didn’t even notice his jaw was hanging open in shock until Dream closed it. “Take a picture, it’ll last longer.” The speedrunner joked, the smile that George never got to see widening on his face.  
“God, I’m sorry, but you’re j-just so-“  
“Jeez, George, you gotta stop apologizing for silly things.” The hunter blushed even more at the fondness that laced the taller’s tone, a sudden need for Dream to be in his life 24/7 filling him.

“Dream..” Is all he breathed out, reaching up to brush a hand across his cheek, the man raising an eyebrow but not saying anything as his smile softened. “I-“

Pausing, George studied his face again, pondering. God, I can’t put into words how I feel. 

So, instead of vocalizing his emotions, in a sudden rush of confidence he grabbed Dream’s chin and pulled him into an abrupt, yet gentle kiss. He felt the man flinch in surprise, and almost pulled away in regret, but was stopped when the speedrunner started kissing him back. George felt fireworks explode explode between them as Dream snaked his arms around him, putting one hand on the back of his head to protect it from harm as he pushed him back against the wall. It was such a small act of consideration yet it made George’s heart want to burst. 

As they mutually pulled back from the kiss, panting, Dream brushed a hand through the hunter’s hair to move it out of his eyes again.  
“I love you, George.”  
“I love you too, Dream.” 

george went on to get absolutely face-fucked and railed until the sun came up. the end.


End file.
